Happy Halloween
by BonesBooth206
Summary: Angela forces Brennan to go to a Halloween party at the Jeffersonian. What will happen? Cowritten by msboreanaz. And yes I stink at summaries!


A/N: Credit for this story also goes to msboreanaz. She helped a alot! Thanks msboreanaz! Now on with the story. Don't forget to review! And Happy Halloween!!

* * *

"Angela, I'm not wearing that costume!" Temperance Brennan said. What she was 

talking about was a horrible, girly-girl , poofy floor-length dress, made of light pink material with sparkles all over the bottom half. The top of the dress was a darker shade of pink. The dress itself was strapless. No one would get her into that. Not even her best friend Angela Montenegro.

"Yes you are... Unless you want to be this very interesting bunny..." Angela said tauntingly, lifting up her arm to display the costume.

Temperance looked over at the bunny costume. It was even worse. Skintight white leotard with fishnet tights. A sequined bowtie, a really fluffy tail and a pair of bunny ears. Angela had told her she would lend her a pair of 4 inch stilettos to go with the costume.  
A simple towel would cover more skin. _Over my dead body _she thought. "That's ok Ange" she replied quickly. "Ill do the princess thing"

"Great!" Angela exclaimed enthusiastically. "You're gonna look so hot in this!" _Booth is going to faint when he sees Brennan!__  
_  
"Lets get out of here so we can get home and change" Brennan said .She still couldn't believe she had given in to such a childish tradition.Temperance took the dress from Angela and put it over her arm. They walked to where the accessories were and Angela automatically shoved a pile of glittery make-up at her. Struggling to hold up the costume, Brennan tried to see what Angela planned on putting on her face, but had no luck. "Look what I found!" Angela said waving a wand with a gigantic star at the tip in front of her face. "Come on Bren! We don't have much time, you have to help me! Here." Angela added the wand to her friends growing pile. "You can choose the tiara"

Brennan cringed at the thought. _I was hoping she forgot about that_...

October 31st 7:30 P.M.

She was now wearing her costume, driving, which was hard because she kept on stepping on her dress._ Angela will pay for making me do this...'_ Being so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see a little kid in a pumpkin costume crossing the road. She slammed her foot on the brake and the car came to a sudden stop. Her tiara fell of her head. Cursing under her breath she waited until the kid was across the street, fixed her tiara, and then began to drive again. On her way, she wondered what Angela was going as. Angela had told her it would be a surprise. Finally she reached the Jeffersonian, where the party  
was being held, and parked her silver convertible.

Sighing, she stepped out of the car, almost forgetting her wand and slammed the door behind her. She could hear "Monster Mash" playing somewhere in the building. She gathered up the dress so the bottom wouldn't get dirty, and started towards the building. She walked in and not seeing anyone, headed to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror she made sure her hair was alright. It was up in a bun with the tiara stuck in it, and it had sparkles all over. She also had a few pieces of pink and purple ribbon wrapped around the bun. Sighing for the second time that evening, she walked out of the bathroom. She headed for the giant room where they would have the party, running into what looked like both a vampire and hooker in one. It was Angela who had been flirting with a pirate Her overly enthusiastic friend greeted her with a squeal loud enough to be heard in Australia, and ran over to her. "Bren, you look amazing!" Angela said turning her attention away from pirate guy who Brennan recognized to be Billie, the security guard.

"Thanks" she said flatly. "Well ready to go in?" Angela asked.

"No" Angela just rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Brennan's "Whatever"They walked in. Looking around, she spotted Booth, dressed in a Dracula costume, over at the refreshment table. 'How can he look so good with all that white powder on his face?' she thought. Shaking the thought from her head she went over to say hello  
"Hey Booth" she said upon reaching him. Booth looked over at where he heard the familiar voice of his partner. "Hey Bones!" he said. _Wow...she looks gorgeous_. "Nice costume" "Thanks" she said smirking at him. "Who thought I would live to see the day when you wore a dress?"

"It's not a _dress" _Booth said making a face "It's a _cape_... and who thought I would live to see you with...what are those..._sparkles??.. _in your hair?""Shut up"It was Booth's turn to smirk. They both stood there for a moment before Brennan reached for the ladle in the bowl full of juice.Booth stopped her. "I wouldn't to that if I were you...Hodgins spiked the punch. According to him 'a party is not a party without tequila!'  
"Want to dance?" he asked her hopefully "Sure" she said. He extended his arm for her to take his hand. Gladly she took it, and he swept her off onto the dance floor. Angela smiled as Booth swept her best friend away. "They make such a great couple" she said to herself. On the dance floor Booth was sweeping Temperance around and around. Then the music changed to a slow song. Booth pulled her in closer and put his arms around her skinny waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and they danced around in slow movements. "So how did Angela get you into that costume?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling with delight. "Well she said it was either this or this horrible bunny costume" she said glaring at him.

"Well I'm glad you chose this" she said smirking once again. "Hey want to dance outside? Get away from all of these people." he asked her.

"Ok" she said. Together they walked outside and began to dance once again. Brennan rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel the stubble of his face against her cheek. It almost tickled. He could smell the scent of her shampoo. _Her_ scent.

They were both so wrapped up in their dancing that they didn't notice the huge water fountain until it was too late. They tripped over the side and fell into the freezing cold water.

"BOOTH!" Brennan screamed thrashing around in the water.

"What?! This isn't my fault" he said standing up in the water. He helped her up and out and then got out himself.

"Yes it is! If you hadn't suggested we come dancing outside this never would have happened!" she yelled at him in between shakes. Her dress was soaked through and she was starting to really get cold. Her makeup was probably running all down her face. She must look horrible right now. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered again.

"Well sorry!" he shouted at her. _God she's just so beautiful. If we weren't fighting right now I just might kiss her. _

"Ugh" she muttered now really freezing. "Let's just get inside where it's warm"

"Ok. But do you really want to go back in there? I can take you home if you want" he offered hoping that she would let him.

"I guess you're right" she admitted. "Fine" She started walking back to the car but was interrupted by his hand on her shoulder. The next thing she registered was being spun around to face him, only to have his lips come crashing down onto hers. She put her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He deepened the kiss and they only pulled away when they needed to breathe.

"Happy Halloween Bones" he said, their foreheads resting together. He looked into her deep blue eyes and she did the same, looked into his deep chocolate brown pools. She seemed to lose herself in them. In them she saw compassion, love, and need he had for her.

"Happy Halloween" she replied, smiling back at him. He smiled larger and kissed her again.


End file.
